Regina
' Regina '''is the mysterious character that appears at the end of the 12th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She's the second in command of the Selfish Trio. She is also Selfish King's daughter as seen in the end of the 13th episode. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her waist, decorated with a red bow on top. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red parts and a black jacket. In the stories of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure in Kodansha's children's magazines, her bow and details on her outfit are purple. History First Appearance Not much is known about Regina's past before she first appears at the end of the episode and comments that the cures will make fun playmates. Her next appearance is as she appears suddenly in front of the girls, the girls ask her if she liked roses however, she then clicks her fingers and the roses start to die, the girls then get scared, but Regina then leaves fast making them suprised, then in the end of the episode she goes to the Pell, Marmo, and Ira and says to them, that she's the daughter of the Selfish King and is here to help the Selfish Trio out. . Meeting the Cures She gets to meet the Cures when she summons her first Jikochū. After seeing the Cures defeating the Jikochū, she then introduces herself, as she says she is Selfish King's daughter making Cure Sword sad. Regina then runs off but still seems somewhat interested in the cures especially Mana. Becoming friends with Mana Because of her interest on Mana, Regina then suddenly appeared next to her, while she was with her friends. Makoto knew Regina, and then said to Mana to not be friends with her, however Mana hesitated and then went with Regina, Makoto became angry and left Mana. Regina then took Mana while she was supposed to be on her class, and went together to play. While they were playing, Regina said to Mana to forget about her friends, however Mana dissagreed. Regina then got mad at her and then went away to hurt her friends by making a Jikochū. Mana then tried to help her friends and transformed into a Cure, she helped them and fighted the Jikochū. After everything got back to normal, Regina wondered what a real friends was. Stealing the Red Crystal As Makoto told the girls about Princess Marie Ange's love to statues, Regina laughed and told Mana that she wants her, taking Mana away. Girls chased them, and Mana said to Regina that it's better to walk together. Regina uttered that she wants only be with Mana. Other girls came, and they ended up on Marie Ange-looking statue by Makoto. Joe and Ai-Chan came and Regina laughed to Joe's funny hat. Regina introduced herself to Joe. When Ai started crying, Regina took her from Mana and started making funny faces, sheep Cure Lovead was used and Ai fell asleep. Regina pointed out that she likes the Crystal on statue's chest, and the girls saw that it looked like a new Crystal. Regina said that she will give a present to them, broke the statue and was giving the Crystal to Mana, but girls were more concerned about the broken statue. Girls apologized to the park's owner, when Regina holded the Crystal in her hands. Girls started cleaning up, and Regina asked them why, because she broke it. Rikka said that they are friends, and friends help each other. Regina shouted that she wants to be their friend too. Mana said that she is already their friend and Regina became happy. Suddenly the Crystal started glowing and Regina was surprised. Her blue eyes became red and she became evil. Mana asked is she okay, but Regina backed and said that she wants the Crystals. Girls didn't give them, and Regina became angry and said that she would steal them then. The creator of the statue came, and Regina made a Jikochū out of his heart after turning it to selfish. During the battle, Joe came disguised as a prince. Regina was surprised, and girls defeated the Jikochū with help of Joe. Joe asked Regina to return the Crystal, and Regina told him that she is daughter of the Selfish King, shooting a purple beam towards Joe. He prevented it. Regina told him that she will now go away, but all the Crystals belong to her, going away with the red Crystal. The Selfish Games Regina decided to do a game to play with the Cures, while betting the Crystals, she promised to give them, even though they win. The games start as the Cures had to do soccer, however Regina started cheating by the Jikochūs. The second one was bowling, they started cheating, but Cure Heart got angry and threw the bowling ball, the ball duplicated and with the power the Cures won the second round. The third round was dodgeball, in which the Cures had to avoid, the Cures then managed to avoid them. The Selfish Trio became angry and started throwing dodgeballs, but the balls accidentally got throwed at each other, and the ball also shooted Regina's leg. Regina then became mad and started fighting with them. The Cures then said that they had one and they stopped. Regina became sad and then summoned a Jikochū to get their Crystals. But the Cures easly purified it with Lovely Force Arrow, and transported back to their world without their Crystals. Regina then came at the human world and then started talking about the Crystals, then suddenly they begin to shine and flew away onto the sky. Personality Regina is selfish, vain and spoiled, treating everyone else as her servants and, as she puts it, hating anything else more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the selfish trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child talking to her older siblings, threatening them with telling on them to her father. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. On episode 17, she is controlled by the red royal crystal, in which it makes her eyes look red, and can have dark power. Powers Her powers are shown in episode 15, as she could turn people into Jikochū by finding people's hidden selfishness rather than using it when the thoughts come to the surface. She first produces a hole and then she puts her finger and then a dark energy is produced as it colors the person's heart and then she summons a Jikochū. Trivia *She doesn't have light blue hair like the other members, which is probably because she is not related to Ira and the others. She also doesn't have batwings behind her ears. *She looks similar to Joe because of her yellow hair. *She is similar to Northa from Fresh Pretty Cure! because both were the second female villains introduced and were different than other members of the group. *Regina shares her voice actress with Natsuki Yu. *She could be the only one who can forcibly make a person's heart selfish. *She bears a striking resemblance to many anime characters **To Hoshimiya Ichigo from Aikatsu! because of her yellow hair, red ribbon, and red eyes (in possession by the red crystal). **To Sailor Venus from the ''Sailor Moon series because both have blonde hair with a red bow, blue eyes, a very jumpy personality and will go for anything they want. Gallery DDPC19.Main.jpg|Regina in her sport costume along with the other members of the Selfish Trio. DDPC19.Regina.jpg|Regina looking at the Red Crystal. Vlcsnap-2013-06-15-13h32m48s89.png|Regina with Ai-Chan Regina And The 5 Crystals.png|Regina with all 5 Royal Crystals. DDPC17.Regina2.png|Regina holding the red crystal. Regina contra Jonathan.jpg|Regina with Prince Jonathan. }} Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains